Malice
Name: Malice Physical Age: 24 True Age: 26 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Air 'Power' Although not a master of air, Malice uses his knowledge of the many uses of air to his cunning ability. Being highly agile, lightning fast, and well built in strength, Malice uses air in a close quarters combat in many ways: 1) Air bursts: causing pockets of air to burst forcefully. This is useful for blocking/buffering attacks (mostly blunt, but can block some slashing attacks from blades), distancing/gaining lift away from the opponent or ground, as well as to distract/irritate/stun the opponent in battle. The more air circulating the more powerful the bursts can be. 2) Thrusting power: by utilizing channels of air and his staff weapon, Malice can launch streams, barrages, and volleys of almost anything that he can focus through his staff. Although, this is not limited to use with his staff. He also uses this wind power for evasion, stealth, as well as unfocused attacks/defence manouvers. 3) Sharp Blades: As stated below, normally the staff weapon that Malice uses has blades made of razor sharp air currents. He has the ability to increase and decrease their size at will (but it limited by the strength of the wind), but also has the ability to sharpen pre-existing blades. The blades, for instance, that are on his greaves, boots, and gloves. In doing this, he increases their cutting abilities exponentially, as well as also increasing their effective range by lengthening their blades and manipulating their shape to suit his needs. When attempting to communicate with others, he also has the ability to manipulate his voice to project it over extreme distances or simply isolate his words to a single person (without even making direct contact with them). This, along with his cunning and tactics, prove invaluable on the battlefield as well as in social life. He is constantly finding new ways to utilize his abilities and strives ever harder to learn and attain knowledge and mastery over any attributes that will strength his power over the air. 'Weapon' Malice wields the might of what appears to be a hollow pole of a short spear. While to most it would appear to be nothing more than a metal rod, he is able to create with every swing of his seemingly harmless pipe, razor sharp blades of air from the hallow tips completing the spear. Used as a primarily long range offense and a great counter/defense close quarters combat weapon he is quite adept at devastation. The hallow pole also acts well for launching of rocks, pellets, streams of water, and generally anything that can pass through it. The rod itself is made of a near indestructible metal which is able to withstand everything from the heat of incredible blazes to astounding sub-zero temperatures, earthquake-like vibrations to some of the hardest impacts possible. However, this ability is only helpful so long as he can moderate the temperature around his weapon, specifically where he is holding it. His greatest asset from this weapon is that, even though it has the long range kill abilities, it fully facilitates his absolute craze to fricassee his enemies to finely sliced bits with its wind blades. Depending on the wind these blades can range from as little as 5 inches to as far as he can stretch them, but the longer they are the more fragile they become and the harder to maintain. If winds are not very prevalent the blades will be affected, so strong winds are his preference. 'Summon' Malice almost never appears without his spirit, a blazing black haired Jackal. The name of this spirit, Jenz, was given as a remembrance of Malice's best friend when he was known as Alastar. The major definable attribute that one would first notice about Jenz is that he is nearly always snickering, his mouth scarred similarly to Malice's enemy, Babim, making it even more menacing. Also, when one looks into Jenz's eyes, it is highly possible that they might lose themself in the depth of the pain and rage that mirrors his master's persona. 'History' Malice, known to the humans as Alastar Lomán Gyles, was the creation of destruction; the slow tearing of the morals and emotions that he held dear to him. His entire life was filled with lavish wonders, people, friends, family, lovers. All of these gifts and pleasures however ended in the spoiling and evisceration of his mind, body, and soul. Born of a family well respected, admired, and revered, Alastar was blessed with many gifts: looks that when gazed upon could make most any woman succumb to his wishes and any man regard him with the utmost reverence, athletic prowess and reactions that rivalled those of the beasts that stalk the night, a build and mind unmatched in battle that soldier and mercenary alike feared to challenge, and an insatiable drive for knowledge. The word of his traits spread far and wide across the land and by his eighteenth birthday it became a daily routine for him to ride far out of the city to find solace amongst the trees and animals of the forests and foothills. At the age of twenty-four, on one particularly bothersome day of refusing yet another offer of wedlock, Alastar was seen making a blazing trail towards the stables. The stable boy that had been waiting for him, as he found to be an increasingly recurring theme within the past weeks, quickly loosed a readied horse towards Alastar. Utilizing his grace and timing, Alastar quickly side-mounted the steed and, at breakneck speeds, through him and the horse through the gates of the city and into the forests. After an exhausting sprint the horse slowed its pace and began to trot through the trails firmly laid by similar previous escapades. Alastar soon found a large bolder next to a brook where he dismounted to grant the horse respite for his admirable service. While the horse lay sleeping he found his mind wandering around recalling history of past suitors, his friends, and all those that were part of his life. Letting loose a chuckle that made his horses ears twitch, he thought fondly of the times he sparred with his long time friend Jenz, beating him virtually every time at nearly every form of combat. Combat was never Jenz's talent, yet fail consistently as he did, he would never give up. Once, Jenz came a hair's breath away from landing a swift blow of his wooden sword atop Alastar's crown, but then clumsily tripped over the straps of his own sandals. The comical gesture Alastar made with the pommel of his sword, replicating Jenz and his near feat of wonder only sent waves of heat through his opponent’s body, sparking a flurry of swings and blows that inevitably resulted in yet another display of uncoordinated buffoonery. Half a day passed and the two friends called a draw to their near daily bout and retreated to Alastar's house where his dear friend and lover, Alaina Asteria. Alaina, a woman of beauty and grace, possessed physical traits that left her in similar states as Alastar. Her hair was a deep crimson, long and straight, with a sheen that gleaned in the light of the moon. Elvish green eyes adorned her face, reflecting all that gazed within them, but seemingly endless when one begins to lose themselves in them. With lips of blood red and an olive skinned bodice that was toned, completed the much depicted visage of a majestic huntress, but both Jenz and Alastar knew that behind the looks was an indecisive girl who could barely control a blade of grass let alone a blade. Upon joining Alaina, they all partook of drinks and refreshments while they revelled over their days as youths. Alastar knew, even though Alaina was also to be subject to the endless onslaught of suitors, it was up to him and Jenz to defend her honour as they had done countless times. Although Jenz was no master of weapons, his skills at hand to hand combat and knowledge of the human body easily gave him the ability to defend himself and others with the utmost effectiveness. After the refreshments, the group of friends went down to the market to enjoy themselves, when suddenly Alaina's father appeared, brimming with fury and rage at the sight of Alastar and Alaina's presence together. Alastar and Alaina's father, Babim, a cruel man who built his wealth on his own greed, were engaged in very volatile relations, as Babim wished to keep his daughter and marry her to anyone but Alastar, because Alastar represented everything Babim despised. Striking his daughter across the face, he began to berate her with words of her dishonour and disrespect to their family. It took no more than a second for the wooden sword in Alastar's hand turn into his most devastating weapon, a double ended short spear, which soon laid its blade gently between Babim's gaping mouth. Jenz, too, was positioned with in a strangely contorted stance, elbow ready come crashing down through Babim's spine with the tip of his pointed elbow. While both were still poised to commit to the follow-through swing, Alastar whispered softly enough that only Babim could hear, “A rose is meant to be nurtured, cared for with the most tenderness and care humanly possible. Such is the same for a beautiful woman. A man however, is to be treated based on his worth as a gentleman. Be him virtuous, treat him to the most lavish livestock and wine in your kitchens, but be he beast, gut him so and leave him to fertilize the soil with his filth. Be you man, or beast?” Babim, still gazing upon the baited blade, slowly slicing through the sides of his lips and letting a small trail of blood trickle down his jaw, gently nudged the razor sharp edge from his mouth and gave Alastar a look of murderous intent. However, just as quickly as he appeared he was gone, leaving his beaten daughter weeping in the arms of the encounter's victor. Sadly, after that day, Alastar never saw Alaina after that, thought to be the work of Babim, but a few months after the encounter even Jenz was naught to be seen. It had been several years since Alastar, Jenz, and Alaina had seen each other and Alastar's constant daydreaming of their chance reunion only succeeded in causing more grief and turmoil to his thoughts, especially with the constant tirades from his family and peers pressuring him to wed. As he moved to return home he noticed a large creature stalking his sleeping horse. With each step closer, Alastar could make out more and more details until he realized to his shock it was an abnormally large jackal. A wave of caution and apprehension washed over him as the jackal raised its hackles, revealing rows and rows of teeth that caught the light of the sun's rays through the leaves and needles. A snap of a branch in the distance caused the horse to awake from its slumber and, upon hearing the growl of the jackal, brought itself up to a rear and bolted from the forest faster than Alastar could leap. Alone, and left with nothing but his own hands for defence, Alastar cleared his mind and readied himself for an attack. Much to his shock though the jackal sat at his feet, teeth caked with blood from an earlier kill, grinning with a maniacal ear-to-ear. Taking this confusing chance to flee, Alastar ran as fast as his able body could carry him, sometimes stumbling over branches when he wasn't careful. Heart pounding, eyes tearing, blood rushing, and chest heaving, Alastar was at the entrance to the gates of the city, but so too was the jackal, again sitting at his feet. As confused and bewildered as Alastar was, Alastar soon found himself passed out on the ground from shear fear. When he awoke however, he rose up to find himself inside a mausoleum, Babim standing over head. Before he could make a move for the door Babim beat him over the head with the pommel of a small carving knife. Rendered dazed, Alastar was tied up and placed upon a pyre drenched with oil. The sharp steely sound of blades being sharpened on a flint was enough to bring him back to full consciousness, but Babim had apparently gagged him to the point where even breathing was nearly impossible. Once the last blade was sharpened, Babim walked over to Alastar and began to hum a tune to himself while brandishing the thin carving knife in the coals of a raging fire placed just within Alastar's view. Satisfied with the heat of the blade, Babim brought it slowly down the sides of his victims toes, shearing and burning them with each fine stroke of the passing blade. The agony Alastar felt was unimaginable. Writhing in pain within his restraints proved only useful in reopening the cauterized wounds which seemed to increase Babim's delight even further. Alastar, a man who was very difficult to enrage and harboured little to no grudge against any man, was filled to the brim with Malice towards this man, drunk on his own twisted torture. Moving upwards along the body, reheating and changing blades when the dismembered skin began to blunt the blade, Babim continued to gradually increase the ferocity of his murderous song, revelling in the anguish of his captive. After halting his torture half way up Alastar's body, he tilted Alastar's head and placed underneath a bevelled metal rest, painful enough to keep Alastar passing out from the pain of his raw and exposed lower half. He then proceeded to speak in a very calm and collected voice which seemed to convey a sense of nostalgia one might have when meeting a long lost brother. “It's so good to see you again Al-astar. I don't think I've seen you for just under a decade have I. No, no I don't think so. How have you been? Fine I trust. You seem to be in a rough state of affairs aren't you? Oh, don't worry about speaking now as I know it must be fairly difficult, what with your gag and all, but rest assured, I can hear you clear as a bell. Now I suppose you are wondering, 'Babim, why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you to deserve such treatment?'. Well, allow me to help you in answering your quandaries, shall I? Well, do you remember my daughter Alaina? Oh of course you do, how silly of me to ask. Well it just so happens that she has also had a hard time these passed few years. In fact it all started when you decided to give me this exquisite set of scars, which I must thank you for.” As he spoke the words he gently serrated the sides of Alastar's cheeks with the knife, leaving behind similar wounds as he bore on his own face. “It was that day when poor old Jenz decided to be the all powerful, honest, and bold hero. Oh, by the way, guess who decided to help me with the procurement of this lovely pyre you rest upon? Since you can't turn around in those restraints I'll tell you. That heroic boy's actions to save my daughter from her, oh how did he put it? 'Tyrannical beast of a father'. Beast. Beast. What a terrible word Beast. Anyway needless to say he got himself into a bit of a scuffle and may or may not have ended up as fuel for you pyre. Yes, I know, you want to believe I'm saying this to draw you into a frenzy but I assure you, he lies beneath you no more than an inch below. I obviously didn't kill him out-right. No, that would have been too easy. It's funny really, seeing as you lasted much longer than he did. I managed to get up to roughly his upper abdomen before he passed. Since then I have kept him as kindling for your final resting place. Twisted? No. My next explanation however is border line insanity. It took Alaina quite some time to see through my lies but eventually she found Jenz's corpse lying under this mausoleum and confronted me at knife point. Needless to say I was in no moo-, mo-od, mood to deal with such intolerable disrespect. Would you like to see her?” Turning Alastar's head he revealed Alaina's burnt corpse hanging by shackles against a wooden pillar, clearly used for that sole purpose. A powerful urge to mutilate, dismember, cleave, and violently ravage Babim's body over took Alastar's senses. “Tsk tsk Alastar. You know with your wounds you won't be able to live much longer if you wriggle around like a live skinned fish. Although, its amusing to me since you really do resemble such a fish. I will do you a favour though. I know you don't want to see the sight of your poor, my poor Alaina so I will help you.” Just as Babim had promised Alastar was no longer able to see Alaina's corpse on the pillar. Nor could he see anything at all for Babim had taken a flat, thin, white hot blade and pressed the flat of it over each eye, sealing it shut. Screaming in agony, thoughts of the jackal filled his mind. Unable to comprehend them through his pain, it wasn't completely apparent to him what was happening, but with every thought, there was the jackal. His malice growing within him, body broken and brutally scarred, and mind left in shambles he could hear Babim stoking the flames with more knives. As the torture progressed, so too did the images of the jackal. A short while later, which was an eternity for Alastar, Babim had succeed in carving the word “Malice” across his torso and lacerating an intricate pattern all over his arms in a tribal design from shoulder to the middle knuckles of each hand. Just before placing the searing hot blades against Alastar's ears, Babim said, “You took my whole world from me. Whether I did this or not, she would still have left me for you. However I have something for you to remember, 'Igne Natura Renovature Integra' (By flames shall the world be reborn). You shall forever bare those words in your mind from now and into your endless sleep. Goodbye, my malice. You beast. Funny, with those scars you almost look like one. Perhaps, a jackal.” With that, Babim had destroyed all of Alastar's senses. He lit the pyre a blaze and watched as Alastar's body, once gifted with athleticism and beauty, burn with the lacerations and raw exposed flesh, but not before removing Alastar's gag. However, expected to be greeted with the sounds of a tormented soul, the shrieks of a broken man, and the foul curses often given to the lowest of the low, heard only the steady faint sounds of cackling. Intensifying in their madness, Babim could see Alastar's chest vibrating as one would expect from a man's laughter, and then heard the cackling growing louder and louder, growing more satanic with each second. Soon, it became louder than the fires themselves and Alastar slowly turned his burning face towards Babim, ceasing his bloody fit and said as if to a crowd of thousands, “My fate shall be yours soon enough, old man. The next moon, if you should see a jackal outside your door with markings like mine, it shall serve as the harkening of my coming and the air shall whisper my name. Don't forget the name, Alastar Lomán Gyles.” 'Appearance' When Alastar was brought back as Malice, many of his features remained. His strong physique, facial features, and stature all returned with him, with slight change however. Malice, being 6'5", of strong and slight build, and possessing long body length hair the colour of moonlight, is deceivingly attractive to those around him. Holding a strong and steady, almost regal posture, his strength and character seem no less than that of royalty. His choice of clothing consists of only a few styles, depending on the needs that suit his ends. Although he likes to dress impeccably, if the need arises that he must hunt or move without notice, he will don nothing more than a simple inconspicuous cloak and boots, as well as basic attire. His most common appearance consists of light armor as his abilities would be inevitably hindered with anything excessively heavy. First his boots, formed in the shape of canine paws, are sharpened at the claws. Then, a pair of pitch black greaves with his personal crest embossed into them, coloured gold. His personal crest/emblem being a pair of jackals, each with a double ended dagger in their mouths, circling a tartan with the letters I. N. R. I. (Igne Natura Renovateur Integra). The rears of his greaves are adorned with three curved blades which he can coat the blades with wind to increase their slicing abilities in a hand to hand combat scenario. His pants, made of a light material are typically a sandy tan colour with many pockets in which he stores a cornucopia of projectiles and blades which he either attaches to his main weapon (in the event of little wind) or uses as ammunition to fire at his enemies. These pants, also bearing twin jackals, one per leg, are held up by a leather belted, steel plated chest protector which covers just his lower torso from open exposure while not restricting his mobility. The majority of his upper body is exposed with exception to his left shoulder which is protected by a black armor shoulder plate that extends to cover the front and rear over his heart. The last of his armor consists of his forearm greaves, bladed and styled just like his leg greaves, but without the tartan markings, as well as a pair of leather gloves with the fingers and inner palm lightly armored, finger tips sharpened just as the boots. Although elegant to look at, Malice's appearance on the battlefield proves deadly for his enemies. 'Behaviour' To those that Malice allies himself with he is the greatest of allies, loyal to those he fights with. He incredibly chivalrous, tactical, witty, and resourceful leading to strong bonds within the sins. However, even with these traits, Malice's temper can easily begin to spiral when the idea of betrayal arises (of any kind, be it against an individual in the sins or the sins as a collective), is provoked into anger, and in a battle. This spiral grows and grows until all of his thoughts become soaked in blood. In this state of mind, he becomes the most bloodthirsty, torture hungry, desecration greedy, pain seeking force possible. When Malice reaches this point the only way to calm himself is either to soak himself in the blood of the one(s) who wronged him, be appeased before he passes to this point, or to knock him out (to which he would wake up without recollection of the misdeed). Normally he is able to be pulled back, but if left unchecked his malicious nature could soon grow exponentially and explode into a fury of bloodshed and carnage that won't end until he passes out from exhaustion. His personal traits are generally listed as: deep, intellegent, tactical, loyal, resourceful, active, reserved (but not when conversing with Jenz), steadfast, and when he feels content and calm he can be alittle bit of a romantic flirt (guys got looks, he hasn't forgotten). His negative traits however include: easily spurned, at times over-analytical, stubborn, a tad masochistic (you can decide if thats a good thing or a bad thing), and during (and slightly after) becoming enraged in one of his episodes he becomes very cautious around people, especially those he trusts. Overall Malice is one of the greatest allies to have during a battle, however, watch out for his temper. *note: when Malice begins to display signs of his "behaviour", it tends to be displayed and gauged by how placid or how demonically excited Jenz begins to act. 'Other' He loves music, animals, sports, knowledge, fights, bloodshed (when turned), and women. Will become clearer with time. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Air